Indescriptibles situaciones
by Sweet Honey Golden
Summary: Nadie sabia como terminaron asi. Pero tenían la culpa ellas por desear algo un tanto loco. Pero lo loco no es acoso divertido.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold! no me pertenece todo sus derechos a su creador(Craig Bartlett).

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Las cosas no estaban nada bien y todo había empezado esa mañana, ella no estaba segura de como fue que sucedió pero cuando Gerald se declaro sus defensas habían quedado muy por debajo de sus niveles normales. Helga conversaba amenamente con Pheobe, sobre todo de la terrible discusión que habían tenido con sus pretendientes en ese instante de su vida. Todo empezó cuando Pheobe que leía un libro de ciencia ficción pregunto a Helga que tenia una locura similar por la literatura si un alma se cambiaba de cuerpo ¿conservaba los sentimientos de ella o empezaba a dudar con los de su contenedor?

El debate comenzó así, este coinsidia en la idea de que era imposible un cambio de cuerpos, Helga pensaba y defendía que los sentimientos se conservaban basándose en el pensamiento de la persona mientras que Pheobe argumentaba que cambiaban ya que el alma no era algo físico, y por lo tanto no tenia la capacidad de almacenar algún sentimiento. Añadiendo que el cuerpo contenedor mantenía sus pensamientos y por tanto segregaría la hormona para la persona que le gustaba al cuerpo. Aunque Helga entendía la lógica de Pheobe sus ideales románticos eran visiblemente irremediables para cambiar su opinión. Todo fue bien hasta que por azares del destino se toparon con Gerald y Arnold que volvían de su practica de béisbol, y se veían muy molestos por la falta de la rubia que siempre aunque nadie deseara destacarlo era la mejor entre todos los integrantes del club en ese deporte.

-Helga ¿Por qué faltaste?-Dijo un molesto rubio que se veía mas tranquilo al ver con quien se encontraba Helga. Porque aunque solo Pheobe y Gerald lo supieran la relación de Arnold con Helga paso de enemistad a una clase de amor, se podría decir que eran novios pues ambos se celaban constantemente y ninguno le permitía al otro salir con otra persona. Y mas curioso aun era que cuando se enojaban y lo intentaban terminaban la velada juntos, sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

-Porque quería cabezón ¿Es que acaso no puedo?

-Por tu culpa perdimos un partido hoy-Gritaron al unísono.

-Al fin si dieron cuenta de que sin mi no pueden ganar-Rio suavemente subiendo de tono al ver la cara de ellos.

-Es trabajo de equipo Helga-Dijo Arnold.

-Pues tu trabajo de equipo no logro ganar ¿ verdad Arnoldo?-Dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa -Por cierto cabeza de cepillo ¿no vas a invitar a Pheobe a la feria de queso?

-Claro que si Helga pero ese no es asunto tuyo.

-Si lo es Pheobe es como mi hermana, gracias a ella pude cumplir uno de mis sueños.

-Deberías preocuparte por quien te invitara a ti-Miro a Arnold, este bajo la mirada sonrojado. A el realmente le gustaba Helga, pero no sabia como declarársele pues aun se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando ella se le declaro y lo beso, de hecho cuando recordaba eso se sentia un poco culpable.

-Y ¿por qué discutían Helga?- Pregunto Arnold cambiando de tema.

-Algo que ustedes no entenderían.

-¿Cómo vamos a entender si tu no nos dices?-Dijo Gerald-Mejor dinos tu mi querida Pheobe.

-Claro-Dijo con un creciente rubor en sus mejillas-Hablamos sobre transferencias de almas y conservar los sentimientos de los individuos involucrados.

Ambas se quedaron expectantes a la contestación de ellos pero después de unos minutos Helga sin duda creía que los hombres no ensuciaran su pose de hombres para hablar de sentimientos, de hecho no estaba tan equivocada al respecto pues ambos no sabían como contestar a la pregunta. Cuando Helga iba a referirse a ellos e un insulto este fue cambiado por un comentario de Arnold.

-Si hablamos de sentimientos yo creo que so cambian de cuerpo los conservaría- Sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en Helga que no paso desapercibido.

-Yo creo en la lógica-Contesto el moreno sonriendo a Pheobe que lo miraba sonroja.

-Tu siempre estarás del lado de Pheobe-Afirmo Helga.

-Eso no es cierto Helga, además Arnold esta de tu parte.

-Y ¿tu como sabes eso?- Dijo exasperada

Gerald sonrió y la miro con compliceria- Solo lo pensé pero acabas de confirmarlo.

Una ligera risa se escucho de los labios de Pheobe mientras Arnold miraba perdidamente a Helga que se mantenía un poco sonrojada de manera poco notoria pero su piel un tanto pálida la hacia relucir. Gerald contenía la risa que casi se escapaba de sus labios, pero esta fue silenciada rápidamente con la mirada asesina de Helga.

Arnold la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, en realidad Helga era muy romántica no solo en sus poesías y novelas también cuando estaban solos lo que rara vez sucedía ella se acurrucaba en brazos de él buscando su protección o decía una cursilería al aire esperando que el no la escuchara pero el siempre lo hacia y le contestaba de manera casi imperceptible, si el también era un cursi y estaba enamorado de Helga. ¿Cuando había sucedido eso?

-No te hagas ilusiones Arnoldo, es mera coincidencia-Dijo con un tono duro al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

Todos rieron un instante, después Helga miro el reloj que había sido un regalo de Pheobe para su cumpleaños 10. Si casi había pasado un año desde que se declaro a Arnold aun se preguntaba como habían llegado a tener "algo", solo se acordaba de la anterior feria del queso ella estaba con Pheobe esperando a Gerald ellos tenían algo todos lo sabían pero Pheobe también sabia lo que le contó su amiga de Empresas Futuro. Helga nunca demostraba sus sentimientos pero ella sabia cuanto le dolía a Helga el rechazo por eso cuando Gerald apareció con un cabeza de balón casi le dio un pisón pero este le aseguro que era para arreglar las cosas aunque el no estaba seguro de que eran esas cosas.

De ahí las cosas fueron mas incomodas todavía, Helga no le dirigía ni el menor insulto y Arnold no comentaba nada de su vida de buen samaritano. Gerald se harto de ese silencio y cuando nadie lo veía rapto a Pheobe.

-Veamos lo que hacen sin nosotros- Le dijo a Pheobe desde la sombra donde se hallaban escondidos.

Nada fuera de lo normal paso, de hecho Arnold le había invitado a Helga una golosina. Caminaban sin decir mucho, de pronto se toparon con Lila quien estaba sola. Arnold la invito a pasar con ellos y Helga asintió con un gesto de quemimportismo. De ahí caminaron los tres.

Arnold y Lila hablaban de la escuela, Helga solo escuchaba. Realmente Pheobe le hubiera querido dar una buena lección pero se contuvo porque Gerald le dijo que esperara. La sobreprotectora mente de Pheobe empezó a trabajar en un plan de huida y venganza contra Arnold mientras los seguía mirando con cuidado cada paso que daban. Después de subirse a varios juegos en los cuales la mayoría Helga iba sola, Pheobe noto que ella estaba mas pálida y no le sorprendió que les digiera a Arnold y Lila que se iba a ir. Arnold noto el estado en que se encontraba y se despidió de Lila para llevar a casa a Helga, para Lila fue indignante que la dejaran sola pero no bufo solo dijo que ya era tarde y también debía irse a casa.

-No te preocupes buen samaritano, ve con Lila ella te necesita mas que yo.

-Helga en el estado en el que te encuentras nadie te dejaría sola. Por cierto-Puso su mano tras la cabeza- Lo siento por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Lila.

-Arnoldo tu me debes ninguna explicación-Mientras se sujetaba a Arnold pensaba en mil maneras de triturar y luego desaparecer 2 cadáveres, se dio cuenta que eso le causo una leve risa.

\- ¿Qué te causa risa?-Le pregunto Arnold

-Solo ver decapitado a tu mejor amigo, Arnoldo.-Si bien el texto no fue gracioso como lo dijo fue lo que causo una carcajada en Arnold que fue seguido por Helga que palideció arrodillándose en el césped. Fue alzada por Arnold cogiendo la mayoría su peso en su hombro y la llevo sin decir una palabra mas. Cuando llegaron a su casa no había nadie, algo típico para Helga. Solo había una nota con " Volveremos mañana. !Come bien!"

Eso le causo gracia a ella nada había cambia mucho pero estaban avanzando y eso era prueba de ello.

-Arnoldo gracias, ya estoy bien

-No lo aparentas Helga. ¿Qué tal si te dejo acostada?

-En tus sueños Arnoldo- Le dijo despectivamente.

Helga se sentía bastante mareada pero se contuvo a decirlo. De hecho iba en camino a la puerta cuando se le acabaron las fuerzas y volvió a arrodillarse pero esta vez Arnold no solo la ayudo a levantarse. Con un movimiento brusco la levanto y la coloco en el sillón.

\- Arnoldo estoy bien no te preocupes- Contesto agitadamente, mientras meditaba como podía tener fuerzas un niño mas pequeño que ella para levantarla.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella, la tomo del rostro y acariciándole suavemente las mejillas la beso. El beso duro muy poco, aunque lo suficiente para dejarles un sabor dulce en los labios. Cuando la soltó Helga le veía con un ceño adusto y bastante peculiar que antes no había visto. Se sentó junto a ella. Ahora que lo recordaba fue lo mejor de la noche y, ahora se acordaba de entre risa y risa que después vomito toda la noche con el rubio recogiéndole el cabello y dándole te, hasta que cayo dormida. Cuando despertó el ya no estaba, se sintió estúpida por ese sueño pero encontró una nota en la mesa con el inicio de una Querida Helga. Se le aguaron los ojos y lloro, aunque no sabia porque tal vez de la felicidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

Agradezco mucho a mi primer review, gracias a ella he podido continuara.

Entonces es ¡Hora de helarnos!

* * *

-¡Helga! Planeta llamando a Helga-Ella le dirigió la vista a Pheobe, notando que había llevado un tiempo distraída y durante este Gerald y Arnold peleaban abiertamente del tema. Si cada uno defendiendo la hipótesis de su amada.

-Arnoldo. Y ahora ¿Por qué pelean?-

El la vio, en sus ojos reflejaba esperanza y el sintió un escalofrió en su estomago de aquellos que siempre le daban al hundirse en su mirada azul, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte. No sabia porque pero deseaba probar el sabor de sus labios rosas.

-¿Arnoldo?-Le volvió a preguntar

\- Si, disculpa Helga. Creo que lo que opina Pheobe es correcto pero el amor predomina por lo tanto afirmo lo que tu crees.

-Ves Arni ni tu logras entender ni explicarme porque crees eso, en cambio Pheobe explico con razones…

-Aunque digiera tonterías-Recalco Helga-La apoyarías.

Helga sonrió burlonamente a ver el sonrojo de ambos, talvez desearan tiempo juntos y mas que eso solos. Tomo la mano de Arnold que se sonrojo al contacto y empezó a caminar despidiéndose de ellos con la excusa de una tarea que debían terminar. Caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ellos y en ese momento Arnold se detuvo.

-Helga la tarea ¿No la acabaste ya?-Lo miro sorprendido.

-Obvio que si cabeza de balón, solo quería dejarlos un rato solos-Lo mira decidida-Realmente tu nunca te das cuenta de nada.

El miro al piso realmente no se daba cuenta. De hecho cuando Gerald empezó a salir con Pheobe él se enteró una semana después, pues aunque no haya sido un rumor muy claro Rhonda se encargó de difundirlo y él pensó que era otro de los inventos de ella. Para que se enterrara Gerald tuvo que decirle, o más bien tuvo que explicarle porque beso a Pheobe.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Olga?- El realmente deseaba cambiar de tema antes de terminar peleando como la última vez.

Se vio una cara de satisfacción en Helga.

-Pues Arnoldo-Rio levemente-Solo te diré que ahora eres bienvenido a casa.

-Helga ¿Qué hiciste?-La miro duramente.

-Nada cabeza de balón, como crees que yo le haría algo a mi hermana.

-Esa cara de inocencia no me convence Helga, te dije que yo podría ir a hablar con ella-Puso su mano en la cabeza-Después de todo, ella nos vio be…

Arnold sintió que alguien le tapó la boca- Es que quieres que todo el mundo te escuche Arnoldo-Lo miro Helga furioso, el tomo la mano de ella delicadamente esperando poder tomarla como a veces acostumbraban, pero ella de un golpe rápido de la quito sonrojándose en el acto y cambiando el lado de su mirada.

-Helga ¿Podríamos hablar?-La miro seriamente.

-Disculpa Arnoldo pero creo que estaré ocupada, además debo llegar temprano a mi casa.

El soltó un suspiro-Helga debemos aclarar lo que nosotros somos

-Somos amigos Arnold-Dijo muy seria.

-Pero Helga no podemos ser solo amigos-La miro y la tomo de la mano.

-Arnold, disculpa se me hace tarde…..

El la presiono contra sí, mientras colocaba su mano en su cabello-Helga, yo realmente…no sé cómo explicártelo. Pero me gustaría..-Helga lo aparto bruscamente.

-Exacto Arnold no sabes que decirme, ni siquiera puedes expresarte. No entiendo ¿Cómo es que enamore de ti? Sabes ha pasado casi 8 meses de la Feria del Queso. Después de todo lo que sucedió. Yo..-Por un momento se calmó-Arnold sabes yo he sido muy comprensiva, está bien acepte cuando me rechazaste, te acepte cuando me cogiste la mano y cuando me diste ese primer beso.

-Helga, por favor.. solo quiero que entiendas-La miro tristemente.

-Arnold, ¿Qué quieras que entienda?-Lo miro con mucha rabia.-Que solo este para cuando tú me necesites, que prefieres mil veces estar con Lila que conmigo.

-Helga ¿Pero qué te hace creer eso?-Lo miro dudoso tomando su brazo.

-Arnoldo, no deberías hablar tan fuerte en clases.- Le sonrió con tristeza-Ya es muy tarde debo irme a mi casa.

-No Helga, no es lo que tú crees.

-Arnold, siempre es lo que no creo-Lo miro con mucha rabia en los ojos-¿Por qué nunca expresas tus sentimientos como en verdad son? ¿Por qué siempre los tapas con tonterías?

Helga lo miro no pensaba llorar una vez más, ya había llorado muchas veces y nunca consiguió nada. Lloro cuando vio a Arnold con Lila unos días después de la Feria del Queso actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, no lloro cuando le vio darle un beso a Lila y después tratar de conquistarla. Nunca le había recriminado nada en este tiempo, de hecho lo olvidaba cada vez que el la veía. Pheobe le había recomendado confrontar a Arnold pero porque ellos no eran nada. Y Arnold nunca lo haría, ella sabía que tenía la culpa un poco de eso. En realidad bastante desde pequeña abuso de él y cuando este no correspondió sus sentimientos antes lo tomo con total normalidad en ese instante. ¿Por qué quien en su sano juicio acepta a su abusadora?

Aun así lo trato mal aunque se alejaron un poco durante esa época, ella no sabía como conllevar una relación de amistad-odio con él. Y lo único que consiguió fue seguir acosándolo bajando un poco la constancia.

Pero para ella lo peor era lo buen samaritano que él fue, tratándola con cortesía mientras ella huía, si se lo describía así de él. Pero ahora era todo diferente el huía o eso al menos ella pensaba de un compromiso desde el beso nunca le hablo de una relación, o por lo menos cuando lo intentaba un tonto con melena alta los interrumpía. Es que acoso Pheobe no lo controlaba bien siempre pensaba.

¿Debía dejar hablar a Arnold? Pero para que nunca consiguiera nada. En verdad se sentía mal, bastante mareada desde muy temprano es día pero durante clases pareció que se esfumo un instante. El atardecer se notaba y ella vio en su reloj que era ya bastante tarde si no se apresuraba rompería el plazo que se le había dado. Y se dio cuenta que ella tampoco le contaba todo a Arnold. Coloco su mano en la frente para notar si tenía fiebre y lo confirmo. Solo Arnold causaba en ella esa sensación, tan extraña que le calentaba el cuerpo a veces con buenas intenciones y otras no tan buenas que la terminaban llevando a la cama mas temprano de lo que le gustaba.

-Lo siento Arnold. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?-Le sonrió ligeramente-Me siento un poco mareada y quiero ir a descansar.

El suspiro, no quería dejarla. Ahora se sentía seguro deseaba expresar lo que quería de ella y también de él.

-Claro, mañana hablamos-Le tomo de la mano, ante el asombro de ella depositándole un ligero beso en la palma. Ella se sonrojo y se soltó rápidamente.

¡Maldita sea!Maldita sea! Se repitió mentalmente mientras él le sonreía con picardía, como era posible que cambiaran tan rápido de tema. Y para mal de ella su dolor de cabeza empeoro. Empezó a alejar se de ahí mientras él la miraba esperanzado. Eso no le gustaba pues se clavaba en su espalda la mirada y no quería virar para ver como su rostro estaba más que ligeramente sonrojado.

Al llegar a su casa cerró la puerta con dureza, estaba enojada con ella por no estamparle un puñetazo en la cara a Arnold. Pero se puso a reír al recordar la conversación con Pheobe y el beso de Arnold. Estaba ya bastante retrasada se sentó frente a el computador que su padre le regalo hace poco y lo encendió. Hasta que se cargara por completo fue a la cocina y se sirvió un sanduche que lo había preparado en la mañana.

Se sentó al frente del computador y se puso a escribir debía enviar ese tonto documento antes de las nueve y solo quedaban unas 3 horas aproximadamente. Recibió un mensaje de Pheobe, quien estaba bastante enojada. A ella le pareció bastante chistoso el mensaje.

Ella le dijo que la persona menos romántica que existía en el mundo, hasta ahora nunca le había dado un beso, aunque eso no importaba mucho pero la forma tan poca romántica como la trataba le hacía suspirar amargamente, Helga le respondió con un especie de reflexión pero lo borro todo y le dijo que la llamaria dentro de dos horas. Ella le confirmó que la esperaría. Mordió su sanduche y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Hola y !Muchas Gracias por leer!

Soy Isabel...y amo Hey Arnold!

Enserio les agradezco mucho sus visitas y también sus reviewsm si desean que continua por favor comuniquemenlo. Es una de mis primeras historias pero espero que no la ultima de Hey Arnold.

-Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a su creador (Craig Bartlett). Uso de sus personajes para entretenimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchas Gracias! Por leer esta historia, estoy muy feliz de que les guste. DA

Hey Arnold! No me pertenecen todos los derechos a su creador (Craig Bartlett)

* * *

Pheobe estaba leyendo un libro del cual debería realizar un reporte cuando una luz en la pantalla acompañada de un sonido le hizo entender que Helga ya le había contestado. Se levantó estirándose, coloco los libros aun lado de su mesa y tendió bien la cama. Ahora empezaría a hacer el reporte que era para la próxima semana porque ella necesita ese tiempo para pasarlo con Gerald aunque sabía que este se olvidaría que tenían un reporte y tendría que ayudarlo. Suspiro y miro la ventana de su cuarto, ya había oscurecido y la luna le hacía meditar en ¿qué le veía a Gerald?

El sonido de otro mensaje le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad se acomodó en la silla colocándose su suéter de color azul. Abrió le ventana que titilaba y leyó. Dio una larga risotada. ¿Cómo Helga podía comparar a Arnold con Gerald?

Buena ella también lo había hecho varias veces, pensando ¿Cómo sería Gerald si fuera un poco parecido a Arnold? Y aunque esos sentimientos no duraban mucho conseguían crear una ligera imagen en la mente de la azabache. Tal vez si Gerald se pareciera al susodicho seria mucho más optimista, lucharía más por ella y tendría ciertos detalles de cortesía que lograban llamar la atención de una mujer. Esto le causo otro ataque de risa aun no entendía como Lila no aceptaba a Arnold pero como decía Helga, las personas no valorar a otras hasta que estas yo no desean estar con ellas.

Empezó a escribir la respuesta meditando lo que le pondría. Y al final se decidió por una corta línea interrogante.

"Preferirías a Gerald, ¿qué a Arnold?"

La respuesta tardo bastante en ser contestada, durante esa tiempo Pheobe se encontraba expectante en ella, era verdad que Helga no solía ser muy elocuente pero cuando hablaban de Arnold las palabras, como en sus poemas (Claro que ella sabía quién escriba esos poemas que dejaban en silencio a la clase y para quien eran dirigidos) lograban fluir sin dificultad y más aún cuando eran escritas. La única barrera que Helga ponía era el contacto no deseaba que la gente la viera como era pero cuando había escritura de por medio esta la volvía completamente libre. Pero su expectación se cortó ante la respuesta de esta.

"¿Tu no desearías a alguien más parecido a Arnold?"

Esa respuesta le corto un momento la respiración, es que ¿acaso le había leído la mente? Sonrío, Helga era especial no sabía como pero desde que la conoció supo que ella lograba entrar a cada fibra de un cuerpo con solo una palabra, y lograba reconocer a las personas con solo una palabra que la otra persona le digiera. Ahora no se sorprendía que la primera vez que vio y hablo con Ronda la palabra que uso fue "princesa", todos lo tomaron bien tal vez era una referencia a la belleza de esta pero Pheobe cuando lo escucho no paro de reír, no entendía muy bien por qué pero fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de cómo era en realidad sin esa mascara Helga G. Pataki.

Pensó en la contestación que daría, no creía que Arnold seria una buena pareja pero Gerald con un poco de él podría ser perfecto. Tal vez si, un poco deseaba que este se pareciera a Arnold. Pero solo un poco, en pequeñas cosas, en casa nada pensó recalcándose cada la palabra "poco".

"Yo pienso que un poco, pero muy poco Helga. Aunque quiero mucho a Gerald a veces siento que él no valora lo que hago para estar juntos"

No sabía cómo había llegado a ser esta conversación tan seria, de hecho no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Tal vez porque en los últimos momentos su relación era demasiado monótona o cortante. No sabia como definirlo, era algo que cuando lo pensaba su corazón se estrujaba pero ella no quería decir nada. Solo lo haría con la persona indicada, y en eso momento era Helga.

La respuesta resonó en la computadora sacándola otra vez de su imaginación a Pheobe.

"Yo diría lo mismo del Cabeza de cepillo. No te parece que es aburrido hablar de ellos, con sus cabezas de marcianos ¿es que no se han visto en el espejo? Deberían tener un letrero en sus espaldas que los identifiquen como extraterrestres, más aun una advertencia – Favor no acercarse a estos muchachos, son extraterrestres disfrazados de humanos y sobre todo no es recomendable enamorarse de ellos pueden causar efectos secundarios-"

La risa no se hizo esperar y resonó por todo el cuarto como un eco. Al darse cuenta de su potencio recobro la compostura y decidió responder a Helga.

"A que te refieres con:-Yo diría lo mismo del Cabeza de cepillo-"

Esta vez la respuesta tardo mucho más que las anteriores. Tal vez Helga se había quedado dormida, aun no sabía si comentarle lo de su futura inscripción en una escuela de prestigio, no quería alterarla. De hecho pensaba llevarla con ella, ambas poseían unas excelentes notas lo único que perjudicaba a Helga era los continuos reportes que eran colocados en su carpeta de notas. Y obviamente, el Cabeza de balón. Cuando escucho el ruido y vio la luz en la pantalla noto que ella estaba despierta, leyó con cuidado las palabras y se sorprendió ante la declaración de Helga, aunque bueno ella también pensaba algo similar, pero solo algo.

"Tú sabes que me gusta mucho Mantecado. Pero a veces tengo un poco de celos. No simplemente los de la cercanía de el con otras chicas también del amor que se sienten otras personas. Lo sé, suena de alguna manera malvada. Pero me gustaría ser como tú con Gerald. Cuando se te declaro no podíamos creerlo, fue singular y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. La forma en que te lo dijo, realmente es uno de los momentos mejor mantenidos en mi mente. Esa es la razón por la cual el cabeza de cepillo se ganó mi aprobación. No digo que no siga siendo un idiota y lo deteste un poco. Pero tu felicidad vale que me trague algunos insultos"

Ella también se sorprendió ante la declaración de Gerald, fue como un balde de agua que se le caía encima. Ella acepto gustosa no por nada había hasta ahora aceptada coda una de la propuestas de Gerald. Aunque buena al principio el ser amigos fue un reto por los constantes retos de Helga esta pareció esfumarse, era tan romántica que notaba cuando a alguien le gustaba otra persona, obviamente si esta no era ella. Ahí la podría comparar con Arnold, en la leve inocencia que tenían ambos en no percatarse de los sentimientos que tenían. A pesar que todo el mundo los notaba.

De hecho ahora creía que esa era una regla general en todas las personas, el no percatarse que alguien te quería cuando estaban al frente de sus narices. Lo noto con Harold y Patty (Ya no la llamaba Gran Patty, ella sabía de primera mano que Helga se llevaba tan bien con ella aunque muy pocos los sabían. Ese uno de los pocos era Arnold, a quien se debía esa memorable y tan grata amistad) O cuando Arni, el primo de Arnold se enamoró de Helga, ella noto como siempre la miraba y cuando este se le declaro a ella no le tomó por sorpresa. Sin duda ese era el más gracioso, pero también se dio cuenta de que a ella le afecto esa regla con Gerald, pues no creyó nunca que podrían tener una relación formal y de eso ya varios meses.

Enseguida pensó en una respuesta para Helga. Se detenía a pensar después de cada oración y lo envió.

"Hay muchas cosas que me dejas pensando de esa manera. Pero me alegro de tener una amiga como tú, aunque yo también te protegeré no permitiré que ese tonto cabeza de balón te haga daño. De hecho desearía que Arnold fuera un poco parecido a Gerald, así ya podríamos salir a citas dobles"

Se reía por la respuesta que obtendría, y así la seriedad de las cosas tomó otro giro.

"Yo nunca saldría a una cita doble. Yo soy Helga. y defenderé mi honor ante todos."

Realmente Helga nunca cambiaría.

"Realmente nunca cambiaras Helga ¿Verdad?"

Miro la pantalla y la respuesta llego muy rápido.

"Nunca, y veras como algún día dominare el mundo. Primero Arnold y después, el mundo. HAHAHA!"

Eso se lo esperaba y rió, realmente Helga a veces era muy graciosa. No porque dudara de sus propósitos sino porque sabía que los cumpliría. Y antes de que mandara la repsuesta llego un mensaje.

"Yo también desearía que Arnold se pareciera un poco a Gerald. Bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana Pheobe"

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo tendría que haber puesto Helga para decir eso. Aunque sabía que bromeaba, lo que sabía era que Helga amaba la ingenuidad de Arnold. Antes de que escribir un "Adiós "a Helga se escuchó un trueno afuera. Eso la sorprendió, había leído en el periódico que durante una semana y un poco mas no habría lluvia Noto su ventana abierta y fue a cerrarla, vio un rayo en el cielo, este tenía una forma extraña. Lo miro con curiosidad, cuando desaprecio noto un figura femenina que parecía emitir una luz similar en el lugar donde este desapareció. Después esta se borró.

Pensó que debía ir a dormir, estaba viendo cosas extrañas esa noche y buena también leyendo conversaciones extrañas. Ese día no era nada normal.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Llegamos a la parte donde la historia empieza escribir sola. Los siento por la tardanza, pero les diré que soy mala en la escritura. Y no sabía si el capítulo dos fue bueno, yo creo que me sobrepase con la discusión. Yo no soy buena con los romances aunque solo leo eso. Les agradezco muchos. Porfis no olviden sus comentarios, me ayudan en demasia

Besos Helados de la autora!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Saludos y besos helados! DA

Gracias por leer este fanfic, soy muy feliz con sus comentarios. Se los agradezco mucho y haré menciones al final de este capítulo. Espero que la historia los entretenga, esta es una mezcla de realidad con magia. Así que si aparece un poco de esto por aquí espero que les guste. Y se podría decir que no todo lo que parece magia lo es. Una vez advertidos les dejo leer en paz.

Hey Arnold! No me pertenecen todos los derechos a su creador (Craig Bartlett)

* * *

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba muchas peticiones. Ella nunca las había tomado en cuenta, bueno casi nunca era de las típicas románticas que tenían percepción para un buen romance. Pero lo que fallaba en ella era la causalidad de los eventos provocando que las buenas relaciones que tenían un futuro asegurado terminaran desastrosamente. Dado esa reacción tantas veces que decidió no hacer caso de nada, no dejaría sus libros de lado pero ya no resolvería problemas amorosos. Tenía muy en claro que había otros dioses para eso no del mismo sector pero los conocía, ya había leído otros libros de mitología. Ella no era muy famosa pero llegaba a conseguir una irreprochable cantidad de pedidos que humanos y no humanos que harían feliz a cualquiera, ella no era una excepción.

Empezaba a terminar la página 56 de su libro, escrito por humanos que escondía muy bien en su cuarto. Cuando sintió un estremecimiento, volvió a sentarse de manera mucho más cómoda que antes. Sabía lo que eso significaba pero ya había aprendido a controlarlos cambio de hoja y empezó a leer. Pero un dolor en su cabeza la obligo a cerrar el libro. Se acostó en la alfombra de hilos de oro, regalo de su madre y se puso a pensar. Casi se había quedado dormida cuando un temblor fuerte en su cuerpo le obligo a despertarse, se levantó estirando los brazos y noto una larga nota pegada en su pecho. La leyó y frunció el ceño, nunca le habían obligado a realizar la tarea para la cual había asignada así que ahora que lo exigían con bastante elocuencia le pareció un maltrecho cambio de planes de su vida.

Volvió a leer el papel para después estrujarlo formando una bolita la cual tiro al aire. No miro donde cayó porque volvió a leer el libro. No iba a cometer otro error para que después la molestaran socandandole sus errores, no noto cuando una mujer con una bella figura la recogía y se iba leyéndole. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso no estaría ahora cubierta de agua y preguntándose en que parte del mundo se hallaba. Noto las luces de la ciudad y el estruendo de los truenos muy cerca, nunca había sentido frio pero ahora temblaba como una gelatina. Camino mirando por todos lados en la parte superior de un edificio y escucho una risa muy llamativa, dirigió su mirada hacia un cuarto encendido. No era más llamativa esa habitación que las otras pero esa voz se le hacía conocida no sabía de donde, aunque había oído durante su larga existencia muchas voces.

Camino hasta centrar su atención en la ventana notando a una niña de casi 10 años con un lindo saco azul, cuando pensaba acercarse más esta volteo y apagó la luz. Se sintió enfadada es que acaso no la había notado, que falta de cortesía de parte de esa niña. La lluvia paro repentinamente y las nubes dejaron ver el esplendor de la estrellas, ella subió su mirada y suspiro. La estaban vigilando no por nada la habían traído de esa manera, noto que su ropa era la misma y que si la veían con ella se asustarían. Ella sabía que era demasiada llamativa pero como nunca pensó que llegarían hasta estos extremos por ello no se puso algo más "decente" desde muchos puntos de vista.

Reviso a ambos lados, no había dejado ninguna pista de su futuro trabajo. Aunque estaba en la azotea de un piso muy alto decidió que debía probar si mantenía sus dones. Aunque solo en este lugar se considerarían de esta manera, volvió su vista a todos lados para verificar que nadie la viera. Poso su pie al filo de la torre y miro hacia la calle. La vista era asombrosa y por eso se llegó a preguntar el ¿Cómo había logrado mirara a esa ventada de una casa de 3 pisos en comparación de esa torre tan alta?

Cuando estaba a punto de saltarla puerta resonó con fuerza dejando entrar a un alborotado joven que la miraba con mucha preocupación. Ella lo miro con atención nunca había visto a un humano de cerca y esta probablemente sería su única oportunidad. Se alejó del borde y tomo la barbilla de joven examinándolo cautelosamente para no olvidar ningún detalle. El rostro del joven se enrojeció en el instante del toque de piel. El expresaba su confusión e la mirada, pero apenas ella lo soltó colchándose en el lugar de inicio el salió de su estado de estupefacción para colocarse a su lado.

-Señorita Jean ¡¿Qué diablos piensa hacer?!- El miro la confusión en la mirada de la joven pero no entendía muy bien el porque. Mientras ella pensaba que si la llamaba así era porque debía tener una vida en ese lugar, necesitaba información sobre eso así que miro a los ojos al joven.

\- Disculpa me siento mareada ¿Me llevas a mi casa?- Los ojos del joven se iluminaron con una grata alegría tomando de la mano a la joven. Esta sintió la calidez que nunca antes había sentido no porque la gente con la convivía no la tuviera si no porque ella ara vez los tocaba. Siguiendo al joven hasta el ascensor mientras este no podía dejar de hablar, aunque ella no lo entendía muy bien. Al abrirse este noto que estaban en una fiesta de disfraces por los cual su ropa era de lo más normal. Entonces rio, mientras el joven volvió a mirarla con asombro. Salió del ascensor junto a él mientras la gente le saludaba con mucha formalidad, por donde pasaba la seriedad quedaba impregnada causando que cada momento ella se preguntara con más interés quien era en este mundo.

Llego a el límite de la habitación que era muy grande para su gusto dejando ver unas escaleras, el joven le invito a subir y esta asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron por un pasillo de color limón llegando a una habitación de color crema donde este se quedó en la puerta mirándola con una clase de fascinación en los ojos.

-Parece que tomo mucho Señorita Jean- Esta la miro con una sonrisa ligera antes de acostarse, él la miro y después se marchó cerrando la puerta. Apenas noto que el ya no la vigilaba se levantó y empezó a buscar por todo lugar. Le sorprendía que no hubiera ninguna fotografía familiar en ese cuarto o algún álbum de fotos. Se sentó en el piso mientras inspeccionaba los archivos que consiguió sacar de un pequeño velador que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama.

La mayoría eran pequeñas cuentas o cartas dirigidas hacia su persona, su apellido le sonaba muy gracioso de hecho nunca había escuchado algo así. Miro cada uno de los papeles con detenimiento aunque no lograba entender la mayoría. Cuando termino con todo eso se dispuso a ver en el pequeño escritorio que tenía a plena vista, camino hasta toparse con una gran pila de hojas engrapadas que parecían formar un libro. Estaban agolpados en grupos de 5 es lo que pudo distinguir a simple vista , pero noto que había uno en medio de esas dos pequeñas agrupaciones que estaba semiabierto, con pequeñas paginas sobresalidas como si se hubiera caído y lo hubieran recogido al apuro. Cuando iba a tomarlo entre sus manos su estómago gruño, antes no necesitaba tanto de comer pero ahora su cuerpo lo exigía abiertamente.

Noto que la habitación tenía 4 puertas, inspecciono cada una de estas con sumo cuidado. Abrió con cuidado la primera para entrar en un lujoso baño, no tan lujoso como los que había arriba (De alguna manera se diría que arriba, aunque no estaba segura en donde estaba su verdadero hogar si en otro planeta, otra dimensión, no sabía cómo definir de donde venía. Pero sabía que debían cuidar de ciertos humanos, fue la primera lección que le fue dada por su madre.) La cerró con cuidado y fue a la siguiente asombrándose por el gran armario que este era, entro con cuidado notando la diversidad de rendas que este tenía. Cuando salió abrió la última puerta que quedaba aparte de la que había entrado al inicio y noto como daba a una pequeña escalera, bajo con ella sujetando el barandal ya que no pudo encontrar el interruptor. Cuando termino su descenso abrió la puerta que tenía en frente dejando ver una luz bastante segadora, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron entro con cuidado y vio una gran cocina. Ella sabía cómo eran ya que siempre tenía la mala costumbre de escapar e ir a comer sola a cualquier hora ya l parecer la persona de la que ahora poseía el cuerpo era muy similar a sus costumbres.

Noto que la fiesta continuaba mucho más encendida que antes y para no llamar la atención cogió algunos bocadillos que se hallaban en varias bandejas colocándolas en un plato que saco de un estante. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando una voz grave le hizo dirigirle su atención.

-Esa puerta no puede ser usado por cualquiera, señorita- Ella lo miro con curiosidad, hasta que la luz cayó sobre ella. Él se dio cuenta que la persona con la que hablaba era la dueña de la casa y callo abruptamente.

La persona que estaba frente a ella se podría considerar bastante guapo, incluso más que algunos chicos que había visto en su lugar de nacimiento. Pero aun así era el segundo humano que veía, y no era tan diferente al primero. Eso le sorprendió ya que pensaba que la gente se separaba por categorías lo que causaba las diferentes guerras y estas se definían por condiciones físicas. Pero ella no veía nada de diferencia excepto tal vez que este era un poco más bronceado y eso lo hacía lucir más varonil. Se dio cuenta hacia donde iban dirigidos sus pensamientos y prefirió marchar se antes de equivocarse más aún.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu jefe?- Volvió a decir este. Ella lo regreso a ver por segunda vez mientras se internaba en la puerta y la cerro. Dejándolo estupefacto por esa respuesta y un poco furioso. Ella subió rápidamente por la escalera mientras comía un sanduche que estuvo en su boca todo ese tiempo y pensaba que la gente de ese lugar era extraña. Abrió la puerta con cuidado colocando el plato en la cama y dirigiéndose de nuevo a ese escritorio. Tomo ese pequeño cuaderno que se encontraba en el medio de esas agrupaciones Y empezó a organizarlo, no leyó el titulo hasta que todas las páginas estuvieron muy bien enumeradas. Cuando empezó a leerlo se le hizo conocido la forma de escritura de este, examino con cuidado cada página esperando ver algo conocido. Cuando lo termino estaba a punto de volver a colocarlo en la mesa e irse a recostar cuando leyó en nombre del escritor, en este caso escritora y se sorprendió que este fuera la misma de la cual estaba leyendo el libro arriba. Leyó el título y este le desconcertó un poco, haciéndole que volviera leer el libro pero estaba vez lo iba leer de verdad.

* * *

Bueno es normal que se pregunten de que va esto. Pero dejare eso de tarea, quiero ver si se dan cuenta de el titulo del libro aunque creo que queda muy claro. Siento mucho el no haberles agradecido por leer. Pero apenas lo termine lo publique. Millones de besos helados. Cualquier duda déjenmela yo les contestare.

Por cierto deseo realizar un agradecimiento a una lectora:

Eli Ventura: Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Realmente salte de alegría al leerlos, espero que te guste la historia. Durante un tiempo lo vi predecible pero tu me has hecho imaginar muchas maneras de continuarla. Espero que te entre las ganas de leerla. Pronto publicare el capitulo 5, normalmente en periodos de 20 dias de espera. Espero publicar antes. Ante todo muchas Gracias.


End file.
